Desperate times
by Shy-yin
Summary: When suffering the heartbreak a relationship leaves people tend to get desperate for some relief, really desperate, Mabel Pines is no acceptation to this rule. One desperate deal with a demon is all that it takes to turn her not so normal world into a living nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't like author's comments so I will try to make this as short as possible. Takes place about three years after the show. Also I know its short, but there will be more chapters. Ok enjoy.**

* * *

It felt like she had been crying for years. Her head was pounding and her throat was sore. It was amazing to find she had not run out of tears. Yet despite the pain it was bringing and mess it was making on her bed, she just couldn't stop herself from sobbing her heart out. It was pitiful, Mabel Pines never cries after a breakup, not even when her old boyfriend broke up with her after they dated for six months.

Why was Paul any deferent though? Was it the way he always looked at her when they sat together, glancing at her with so much love in his eyes? How he seemed to know when her laughter was forced or real, and comforted her when it was faked? Could it have been the way he held her, like he was afraid she would vanish in his arms? The way he would talk with her like she was the only thing in his world?

Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks. It was hard for her. Why would he just out of the blue break it off? He seemed to love her with all his heart, and she loved him back. Was she wrong? Did she misread everything about him, thinking he had strong feelings for her? It was possible, she had done it before. Still, it hurt like mad to think about.

She was simply tired of it, the lies, the pain, it was too much. She wanted better times, happier times, like when she first met him. She did not want to be curled up on her bead crying her eyes out. She wanted him, and the happiness he gave her. All she felt, for weeks after she started dating him, was pure bliss. Now it was all gone, drained away leaving her a mess. She wanted to be happy again, but had no clue how to get it.

"Ahaha. You look like someone ran you over with a truck. It's a real improvement Shooting Star!" A loud noisily voice mocked from behind her.

Mabel didn't even have to look to see who it was, she already knew. She was sad and angry right now, and she did not want to deal with anyone while she was like this. Wiping away some tears, she spun around to face her unwelcomed guest, but he wasn't there. Glancing around the room she spotted him laying down, relaxed, on one of the support beams.

"Go away Bill. I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your shenanigans right now." She stated with a sniffle. She had hoped that the demon would understand and leave, but that was wishful thinking.

"Aww, does lil' Shooting Star not want company?" The demon asked mockingly, "You and I both know that's not going to happen now is it?"

Mabel sighed, it was pointless to argue with demon. "Alright fine, so you're not leaving." She paused, "What are you even doing here?"

The dream demon chuckled and floated down from his beam. "I came here for many reasons, stopping by and checking up on you guys, make a deal, steal a few souvenirs to make your uncle mad, you know, normal things like that."

"Wait, you're the reason me and Dipper are on shoplifting lookout now! You just gave us extra work!" She shouted at the demon before realizing what he said. "Wait, a deal? A deal with who?"

The demon flew closer to her, before happily replying, "With you of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

* * *

If someone told Mabel a month ago that she would be sitting in her room crying about a breakup followed soon by a dream demon looking to make a deal with her, she would have laughed in their faces and called them nuts. That's what was happening right now though. She was sitting on her bed with tear stained cheeks with a dream demon trying to get her to make a deal.

"What on earth makes you think I am crazy enough to make a deal with you?" she asked while crossing her arms and glaring up at him. "The first time we met you were trying to invade Grunkle Stan mind to help steal the shack."

Bill chuckled darkly. "True. That's not a good enough reason to keep you from making a little deal with me though." He paused, letting his words soak in a bit. "Especially if it means you'd get to be happy again." The demon then turned around and floated to the other side of the room, lazily looking over the things the twins had lying in the room.

He had her right where he wanted her, and she knew it. She craved happiness, and his promise of it was more than enough to have her debate on whether to make a deal or not. She sat still on her bed for a bit, concentrating hard on the ground in front of her as she tried desperately to organize her thoughts.

She tried to think of the last time she was happy, all smiles and no worries. The only thought that could come to mind was when Paul had taken her out on a date down at the diner. He was sharing stories and telling jokes, making funny faces to match. That whole day Mabel was happy and blissful, not a moment of sadness or pain, she was smiling the whole time and it never let up. Mabel wanted something like that again, someone to make her happy, someone to give her pure bliss again. She knew then what she wanted to ask for.

"What about a boyfriend?" Mabel had asked looking at the floor. It was a weird question and she did not want to see the demons reaction to it. She only sat there hoping the laughter would be brief.

The demon turned away from the book he was examining and flipped back around to face her. "You want a boyfriend? Perfect." He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I just need a few drops of your blood before we can call this a deal."

What could be the down side to this she wondered? Did Dipper ever say anything about giving a demon blood? She didn't think so, from what she remembered the journals had little info on demons. Was this safe? What if he cut off one of her arms to take the blood? Questions and concerns buzzed through her mind, making her dizzy with fear and worry.

"You'll be fine Shooting Star." Bill interrupted her thoughts. "Look all I'm going to do is take some blood from your finger with a little pinprick. Nothing to worry about, it's not like I'm chopping your arm off." He finished with a knowing chuckle.

Nervous beyond control, Mabel nodded and held out a shaky finger. Every muscle in her body was telling her to stop and run away, it was not worth it. She would have listened to them if the demon had not taken hold of her wrist. Bracing herself for the worst, she shut her eyes tight and waited for a large flood of pain, instead she simply heard the demon say he was done.

She examined her finger, finding that a small wound was indeed there. "What if I don't like the guy or if I'm unhappy? I can still break off the deal right?" She asked the demon suddenly, mentally yelling at herself for not thinking to ask the question earlier.

"Sure you can," The demon started, "I just get to have your conscious mind if you do!" The demon stated with a bubbly voice.

"What! You never did that when Gideon broke his deal!" Mabel shouted at the demon. This wasn't fair. He should have told her ahead of time, before the deal. She should have asked.

Bills eye crinkled merrily at her reaction to the news. "Gideon is the reason I made this new policy shooting star. I can't have everyone walk away from a deal without some consequence."

Mabel almost screamed she was so frustrated right now, "You decided that to prevent people from breaking off deals, you'd make it to where they'd be turned into vegetables!"

Bill just replied with a happy, "Yep."

Mabel slumped down onto her bed and held her head in her hands. She had gotten herself into quite a mess, with no way out to make matters worse. Her mind wandered away from her and she was left wondering what kinda person Bill would set her up with. Would he be a jerk and set her up with the gnomes, or even worse, with Gideon. The thought made her shutter, whatever happened she would have to deal with it if she didn't want to become a vegetable for the rest of her life.

While Bill enjoyed listening to the girl's thoughts spiral downwards, he had things he needed to do. "Shooting Star I need you to listen."

Mabel's thought where screeched to a halt at the sound of his voice. She had completely forgotten Bill was still in the room with her. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts before listening to what the demon had to say. She hopped it wouldn't be more devastating news.

"Listen carefully Shooting star this is important." He began. "Tomorrow morning you will be downstairs in the gift shop around the time it opens. Someone will walk into the store and greet you with, 'Can you help me with this snow globe?' That individual will be the person you will be dating, understand?

Mabel nodded almost hypnotically, still trying to take in all the info she was given.

"Great. Well, bye." That was the last thing the demon said before disappearing and leaving Mabel alone to wallow in her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is so late. I'v been in a bit of an writing slump. I'll try to do better in the future.**

* * *

Mabel was shaking like a leaf. The shop was open, and she was working, meaning that whoever Bill had set to be her new boyfriend would come and talk to her any moment. It was terrifying to look around the store, almost all of the customers where people nowhere near her age, several of them being the elderly starting a busy day of traveling.

All night she had been tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. Thousands of horrible possibilities for things to go wrong where flying through her head, scaring her more and more with each passing thought. Her main concern was why she trusted Bill? She knew very well that he was not a trustworthy person, yet she still made a deal with the demon. Every time it crossed her mind she would scold herself. It was the biggest mistake she had ever made, and it was a deadly one.

A couple of costumers approached the counter, holding various knickknacks and other pieces of merchandise, distracting Mabel from her dark thoughts that had been relentlessly plaguing her mind. Still, she would catch herself worriedly glancing over at the snow globes as she worked. They were quick, subconscious glances that would be just enough to remind her of her terrible fate.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was almost an hour after the shop had opened. Where was this mystery guy? Didn't Bill say around opening time? Could she have somehow gotten the day wrong? She went over Bills words in her head to making sure she had everything right. Perhaps she heard him wrong? Maybe he-

"Can you help me with this snow globe?"

The question rang in her ears like a gun shot, and effectively halted all of her thoughts. That was THE question, meaning the person who asked it would be her new boyfriend. She knew that voice, it was one she grew quite acquainted to during her stays in gravity falls. She didn't want to look, to confirm her fears, but she knew she had to, there was no other choice.

"Mcgucket" She choked out in barely a whisper.

Indeed, standing before her, with a snow globe trapped in his beard, was old man Mcgucket. Her mind went wild with denial and horror. No way could it have been Mcgucket, there had to be a mistake. The guy had managed to get a snow globe stuck in his beard for crying out loud! This couldn't have been happening to her. This was insane and possibly illegal!

"Bahaha! Shooting Star your face is priceless!"

Mabel spun around, expecting to see the small triangle demon, not some tall blond with a fancy suit on. She was in shock, not because she didn't recognize it was Bill, but because she did not expect anything other than his little yellow triangle form. Yet here she was, standing there and looking at the humanized dream demon with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Can't keep your eyes off me Shooting Star? Can't say that I blame you, this body is pretty nice." Bill teased. "You're going to have to get used to it though because I am not switching forms anytime soon."

Mabel looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Bill? What are you doing here? Why do you look like that?" She paused a moment as she remembered the old man behind her. "Why would you set me up with old man Mcgucket?" She screeched the question at the blond.

He looked at her with a knowing grin, his hands folded behind his back as he began to walk around Mabel. "I came here because I needed to, I look like this thanks to the blood you gave me, and I didn't set you up with Mcgucket."

Mabel, who had been spinning around to watch him, stopped abruptly. "Wait, what? You said that whoever asked for help with a snow globe would be the person I'm dating."

"That was a joke." Bill stated in matter-of-fact tone. "I wanted a good laugh, and you provided it."

Mabel looked at him in shock. Was all of that worrying for nothing? "Well if I'm not dating Mcgucket, then who am I dating?"

Bill stopped circling around her, turning to her and leaning down until their faces where uncomfortably close. "Me."

Before there was even a chance for questions to be asked Bill tapped Mabel on the forehead. He watched as her eyelids grew heavy as she was filled with a strong desire to fall asleep. As she began to doze off she took note that she was rushing fast to meet the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry this took so long to publish AND isn't even that long. I'v been kinda busy and I just can't seem to force myself to write out these chapters. I did finish though and I'm glad for that. I'll try my hardest to make the next one longer and post it sooner, but no promises. **

Mabel groaned and rubbed her head. She was in a bit of a daze and wasn't completely aware of what was going on around her, all she knew was that something was off. Slowly she opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw. The ground was miles below her and approaching fast, she was falling and didn't know what to do.

"Look who finally opened her eyes." Hearing the demons voice speaking next to her made her insides twist.

She felt stuck. She didn't want to continue to watch the ground as it grew near, but she also did not want to look at the blond man falling next to her. Feeling like the later would distract her from her coming death she chose to glance at him, almost yelling in anger at seeing him in a reclined position with his hands behind his head.

"Hey there toots." He said with a small wave as their eyes met. "Miss me?"

Mabel was left so shocked and angry it took her a moment before she could even spit out her reply. "Wha-? No? No! Bill what the heck! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

The demon chuckled, rolling around as they fell so that it looked like he was laying on his stomach with his hands propping up his head, "Must you always ask me so many questions?"

"I'll stop asking questions when you stop doing weird and strange things!" Mabel screeched at the demon waving her arms around and almost flipping herself over midair. She faintly questioned why she was so calm, but the demons voice interrupted her before she could think further on it.

"The bottomless pit." The demon so nonchalantly answered. Seeing the confused look on the brunettes face he explained. "That's why you're not freaking out. The little falling adventure you had with your family made you very comfortable with falling." The man let her comprehend his words before continuing. "Let's move on, you're here in a dream to keep you from causing a scene in the gift shop, I'm here to help you get all your silly questions answered."

A dream? She thought for a second, that would explain why she was never getting closer to the ground. Did that mean she could just imagine she was on the ground? Concentrating the girl could feel as the air around here stopped and she could feel stable ground under her feet. She peaked open her eyes to find that she was standing on a cloud and no longer falling. Bill was still next to her, floating above the small cloud instead of standing on it.

"Fine, if you want to answer my questions so badly here's one. Why would you pick yourself over several thousands of terrible options you could have chosen? Why you?" Her tone had become cold and chilling, clearly showing that this was a very serious question to her.

The demon chuckled at the girls stern face. "You mean why would a gifted, wonderful, and devilishly handsome demon like myself allow a mere mortal the pleasure of calling him her boyfriend? It's quite simple Shooting Star…" His tone got more serious and dark, even the world around them seemed to slowly grow dark as his words echoed around them. "_It's the option you would have hated the most_."

Mabel made a shocked face, once that showed how crazy and wrong she thought his words were. The demon smile grew wider as he was allowed to watch the girls face change from one of absolute confidence to one that realized the truth in his words. He let out a small laugh as her eyes began to mix with fear and anger, the truth was out and she knew it.

"I'll let you come to terms with this Shooting star, you'll wake up soon, and I'll be there to greet you with a warm hug." The demon mockingly cooed as he slowly floated up higher into the sky and vanished in a bright flash of light.

The girl fell to her knees, staring blankly ahead of her as she realized the full impact her simple desperate desire had gotten her into. She was now trapped in hell, with Bill cipher, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
